


Trust In Practise

by caz251



Series: Trust In [2]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck patches Casey up during a mission.  Spoilers for S3 Ep3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust In Practise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Chuck.

Chuck knew that Intersect 2.0 had the skills that he needed and that if he calmed down he should hopefully be able to access them, but that didn’t reassure him in any way. The Intersect may have the skills, but having the skills and being competent in using the skills are another matter entirely. So far he had been pretty lucky, the Intersect had taken over to some extent when a skill set that it possessed was brought forth, but luck wasn’t something that he wanted to risk a life on, especially not Casey’s.

He vaguely heard Awesome talking about the femoral artery, but the pounding in his ears didn’t allow him to hear the other man, so concerned about not allowing the man on the couch to die because of a mistake he may make. He’d patched Casey up before, and he knew that his lover trusted him, but he’d never dealt with any life-threatening injuries. He’d dealt with smaller things like burns, cuts and bruises, and even then he’d had Casey there with the ability to explain anything that he didn’t understand how to do.

This time though, it was serious, and not only that, but he needed to pull this off in an attempt to show the Premier’s men that he wasn’t an assassin. It wasn’t just Casey’s life being held in his hands, but Sarah’s, Devon’s and his own as well. Sarah cut Casey’s pants on his request and he saw the bullet wound, something that he had never seen before, not in the state it was now of course. He had seen bullet wounds once they had started to heal of course, Casey wasn’t one to hide his battle scars when it was just the two of them. In a way the other man was proud of them, even though they had hurt, they were acquired in service for his country and Chuck had seen them all. 

“Chuck, you’ve got the hands of a surgeon bro, don’t think about the guns, he’s not your friend, he’s your patient.” Devon’s words hung there in the air, but they had helped him in a small way. He knew that the problems he had controlling the new Intersect were because of his emotions and that he had to set them aside. Casey wasn’t his friend or his lover in that moment, just his patient, just someone he had to save.

He’d clung to the life as a spy so he could help people, the knowledge in his head being a valuable resource, one only he could access. Casey was just one that he could add to the list, but first he had to rein in his emotions and use the Intersect to help get them out of the mess they had found themselves in. Sarah’s words of encouragement were heard and accepted as he began to focus on the task ahead, and doing what he needed to keep them alive.

He felt the Intersect begin to access the knowledge he needed so he reined his emotions in as tight as he could so that he could do what the Intersect knowledge tells him. It would be no use if he couldn’t extract the bullet because his emotions were so out of whack that his hands were shaking. No for now he had to focus, he could freak out and worry about Casey later when they were safe back in the other mans’ apartment.

After all, Casey would need someone to stay with him over night in case he needed anything, and he wouldn’t want Sarah to see him when he was vulnerable in any shape or form, that was a side of him that he reserved for Chuck alone. Once he was feeling a bit better, Chuck knew that Casey would enlist his help with some physical therapy, just to make sure that he was still in complete working order. He looked at Casey once more before starting to gives Sarah orders, he had to think about helping Casey with the bullet before thinking about sex.


End file.
